realitytv_wikedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real Housewives of Miami
The Real Housewives of Miami '''(abbreviated '''RHOM) is an American reality television series that aired from February 22, 2011, on Bravo until November 4, 2013. Developed as the seventh installment of The Real Housewives franchise, following The Real Housewives of Orange County, New York City, Atlanta, New Jersey, D.C. and Beverly Hills, it aired three seasons and focused on the personal and professional lives of several women living in Miami, Florida. In 2016, executive producer Andy Cohen confirmed the series had been cancelled. The series originally focused on Lea Black, Adriana de Moura, Alexia Echevarria, Marysol Patton, Larsa Pippen and Cristy Rice; the third season line-up consisted of Black, de Moura, Echevarria, Lisa Hochstein and Joanna Krupa. Of the original housewives, Pippen and Rice left after the first season, and Echevarria and Patton were respectively friends of the housewives in the second and third. The remaining housewives joined in later seasons; Hochstein and Krupa in the second. Other housewives include Ana Quincoces (Season 2) and Karent Sierra (Season 2). Overview and Casting In March 10, 2010, Bravo announced the series (then titled Miami Social Club) had been picked up as a restructuring of the 2009 series, Miami Social. Later, after filming was completed, Bravo chose instead to make it another installment in the network's The Real Housewives franchise. Bravo announced on February 3, 2011, that the series would premiere later that month and that the fourth season premiere of The Real Housewives of New York City, originally scheduled for February 15, would be pushed back until April. The series premiered on February 22, 2011 with Lea Black, Adriana de Moura, Alexia Echevarria, Marysol Patton, Larsa Pippen and Cristy Rice as main housewives. The Real Housewives of Miami was renewed for a second season without Larsa Pippen and Cristy Rice. Bravo officially green-lit the return of the series for a second season, on February 9, 2012, with new full-time Housewives cast, Lisa Hochstein, Joanna Krupa, Karent Sierra and Ana Quincoces. Alexia Echevarria returned in a recurring role to spend more time to care for her son, injured in a 2011 car accident. On July 24, 2012, Bravo officially announced that the second season of The Real Housewives of Miami would premiere on Thursday, September 13. The second season reunion was filmed on November 30, 2012 and aired in two parts starting on December 27, 2012. A third season was confirmed in March 2013. Purveyors of Pop, the program's producers, proposed using drones to film B-roll aerial shots, which caused some controversy. Bravo officially announced the third season renewal on April 2, 2013, although no cast changes, nor premiere date, were revealed. It was announced on June 24, 2013 that the third season would debut on August 12, 2013, with Lea Black, Adriana de Moura, Alexia Echevarria, Lisa Hochstein and Joanna Krupa as main housewives, with Marysol Patton and Ana Quincoces demoted to recurring. Karent Sierra was not asked to return as a main housewife. The season features both Adriana de Moura's wedding to Frederic Marq and Joanna Krupa's wedding to Romain Zago. The third season reunion was filmed in New York City on October 17, 2013. All the housewives in the main cast were in attendance, as was a recurring cast member Marysol Patton. Though no official statement from Bravo has been released, it was reported that in an episode of Ask Andy, Andy Cohen may have suggested that the series was "dead in the water". The series has not been on air since November 4, 2013. In an article published by Bravo's The Daily Dish on September 29, 2016, it stated that the Real Housewives of Miami had "ended". 'Timeline of Housewives' Episodes See Also: List of RHOM Episodes Spin-offs While season two of The Real Housewives of Miami was airing, Bravo released a web series titled Havana Elsa. The series featured Elsa Patton, the mother of full-time cast member, Marysol Patton, embarking on launching her own coffee line, also titled Havana Elsa. The web series aired a total of 9 episodes. Category:The Real Housewives Category:RHOM Category:TV Series